1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring system and a method thereof, in particular with respect to a ball movement state measuring system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ball sport is the most modem public favorite sport, for example, baseball sport is one of the favorite sports people love around the world. If pitcher wants to know pitching speed when pitching a ball, a speed gun is often used for measuring the pitching speed. However, the speed gun is expensive, and therefore a burden exists for the amateur pitcher.
In addition to the pitching speed, if ball flight trajectory or relative information can be known by the pitcher during the pitching practice, the pitcher can improve pitching technique based on the abovementioned ball flight trajectory or relative information. Therefore, under the urgent market demands, how to develop a set of sensing and analyzing techniques for measuring the speed, flight trajectory and rotation direction of the ball has become the anxious challenge and issue to be overcome in the related field.